


And He Does

by Different_shade (halfthedamage)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Cooking, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfthedamage/pseuds/Different_shade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer spends winter in Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Does

**Author's Note:**

> "domestic and hot" prompt from theworshipper@lj  
> (I don't know much about mike carden so just roll with me!)

Mike’s apartment is colder than Spencer remembers. Its winter in Chicago and Spencer’s wrapped in a blanket wearing two shirts, a hoodie, a pair of long johns underneath a pair of sweatpants and three pairs of socks. His nose is freezing and probably bright red.

Spencer’s spent most of day lounging around watching tv and playing with the dog. Mike’s been out since ten when he left for the studio (10:30 really, Spencer’s got good persuasion techniques especially when he’s naked) and should be home before seven.

He doesn’t dwell on the home idea and pays attention to the rumbling of his empty stomach. He’s been eating junk food all day and needs to find something real to eat.

Spencer walks into the kitchen (blanket and all) to look through the hundred takeout menus on Mike’s kitchen table. Nothing jumps out at him so he turns to the fridge on the slim chance that there will be something edible that isn’t beer or ketchup.

He’s surprised to find a whole fresh green pepper in the crisper and a whole pound of ground beef in the freezer. The meat’s not exactly fresh, probably been in there a few months but it’s frozen so Spencer’s not worried. 

It’s seven fifteen and Mike’s standing in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Hi,” Spencer says nervously.

Mike steps closer eyeing Spencer and then the pot on the stove, back and forth, “Hi.”

“Um,...” Spencer scratches his arm and flips his hair out of his eyes. He doesn’t know what to say or what Mike’s thinking.

Mike points to the pot before he says anything, then, “D’you make that? What is it?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s just chili. Just dinner so you didn’t have to worry about it when you got back,” His voice gets soft at the very end and wonders if Mike even heard him but Mike just keeps stepping closer.

He’s got a pleasant look on his face when he makes eye contact with Spencer barely an inch between them. He looks back down at the simmering pot and Spencer can see him smirk.

“Can I have a taste?”

“Mmhm,” Is all Spencer can manage as he lifts the spoon, hand underneath it to catch any spills, level with Mike’s open mouth. He meets Spencer halfway tasting the chili. He’s silent while he chews looking directly at Spencer making him feel more self conscience than he would like.

He licks his lips when he’s done, leans his hip against the counter and crosses his arms. He still hasn’t stopped smirking. Spencer almost can’t take it; he looks away, back to stirring the chili.

“So?” He asks.

Mike doesn’t answer right away and Spencer can feel his gaze sweep across his body. He’s in Spencer’s space the next second breathing lightly across Spencer neck.

“I think...that that’s the best chili I’ve ever tasted.” Spencer knows he’s lying but isn’t going to call him on it because Mike’s started laying soft kisses along his neck and well, Spencer’s distracted ok.

Mike’s hands somehow make it under Spencer’s many layers and his hands are hot against Spencer’s skin. When Mike notices the layers he chuckles low in Spencer’s ear and Spencer feels a shiver go up his back. 

Mike plays with the zipper of Spencer’s hoodie, “This is gonna be so much fun, like unwrapping a present.”

Spencer tangles his hands in Mike’s hair and asks, “What about the food?”

Mike just stretches an arm out and turns off the stovetop. His hands on Spencer’s hips push forward steering them toward the bed room.

Mike starts laughing again as they hit the mattress. His smile is bright and wide above Spencer. He touches Mike’s face, “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing, just...Spencer, you had dinner ready for me when I got home from work. You’re my little house wife!”

“Oh my god!” Spencer says pushing playfully at Mike’s shoulder.

“What? It’s cute!”

Spencer’s smiling when he pulls Mike toward him and their lips touch as he whispers, “Shut up.” 

And he does.


End file.
